Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display technology is widely used in mobile phones, digital cameras, laptops, car stereos and TVs, etc. due to its advantageous such as high visibility, high brightness, low voltage requirements, high power saving efficiency, fast response, light weight, thin thickness and so on.